The proposed research would be a joint effort with the University of Connecticut (Dr. Rothfield to evaluate the part played by EBV and other common viral infections in the pathogenesis of SLE, rheumatoid arthritis, and other connective tissue diseases. Drug induced SLE and antinuclear antibody would be made on single and serial samples from these conditions as as well as from relatives of SLE patients.